(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system and a print job state indication method.
(ii) Related Art
In printing industries, due date is established for individual printed materials, and managing the schedules of printing processes for printed materials in order to achieve efficient operation is demanded.
In actual printing, due to various causes including a device failure, such as paper jam, and replacement of consumables, such as toner or paper, printing is sometimes not performed on printing schedule. Under such circumstances, understanding how printing has actually been performed or why operation has not been completed on schedule is to be quickly done in terms of managing the printing process schedule.
Although a method for checking records of printing actually performed on the basis of record information indicated or printed on a text basis is suggested, it is difficult to instinctively understand the records since the record information is not on a graphical basis. Furthermore, understanding whether or not the intrinsic performance of a printer has been sufficiently exhibited or whether or not a factor for impeding printing efficiency exists is impossible by only indicating a printing result representing whether or not printing has been completed normally.